Genies
"What wouldst thou with me? I am the Slave of the Ring, and will obey thee in all things." -The Genie of the Ring, Aladdin and the Magic Lamp, as part of One Thousand and One Nights Description For any who have seen Aladdin, Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves, or heard the legends of a Thousand and One Nights, Genies play a prominent role in many of the legends of the Middle East. Both reviled and desired, the Genies are set apart by the ancient ties to the ancient Courts, namely the Seelie and Unseelie. Seelie genies are called Djinn while Unseelie are called Effrit. They are capable of vast power, but also harbor great fears, for mortals and supernatural beings alike have hunted them for centuries, hoping to exploit the power of their Wish magic. Modern Genies, while trapped in bodies of flesh like other Changelings, are an interesting bunch. Stereotypes, while still existing, do not always match the facts. Some are lawyers, doctors, powerful businessmen, while others are vagabonds, thieves, tricksters and workmen. They have an affinity with the Actor realm. Appearance and Lifestyles While their mortal seeming can be anything, of any race, of any age, in their Fae seemings, Djinn appear a slight shade of blue and Effrit have a sharp red tone to their skins. Though there is no billowing smoke or booming voices, and most tend to shy away from flying carpets these days, the Genies are still an impressive sight. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Genies have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Warp Reality: Genies are able to, in some limited fashion, warp the shape of reality. Unfortunately, Genies cannot use this power at their own behests, but only under the direct "wish" or "order" of a being that possesses the Genie's Glamour Well. While this comes close to the magick performed by mages, it is well grounded in the myths and legends of this ancient Kith. The Genies must spend a Glamour point and roll Stamina + Mythlore (difficulty 7) in order to have this power take effect. The number of successes determines the length and extent of the effect of this power. Frailties Glamour Well: Unlike other Changelings, Genies cannot store their Glamour within the mortal shells they inhabit. Whether this is a recent transformation that occurred after the Shattering, or if it extends into the Mythic Age is not entirely known. What is known is that the Genies stores any Glamour she gains within the Glamour Well. This container is usually a bottle, lamp, treasure chest, or other such arcane containers, but some modern Genies have used safes (aluminum rather than iron), glove compartments, or even computer disks. the key is to use an item that is designed to "hold" something. Genies can, of course, change this item, but only when they are in direct possession of their Glamour Wells and pour all their Glamour into the new items, effectively leaving themselves open to the power of Banality for a while, or until they come into contact with a new source of Glamour. This is how many Genies lose their Glamour Wells, as they do not understand its power when in their mortal seeming. Views on Other Kith Eshu: Ah, my friend, how I long to ride the winds of freedom as you do. Protect the bottles and lamps of Genies when you can, but be wary of their magics. All too often the best laid plans of mice and men go awry. Gargoyles: You, too, brother, know the bonds of the Dreaming's wrath. Like us, they are cursed with a fate they cannot escape. Unlike us, they still have the power to walk the earth as they choose, when they choose. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/genie.html